nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Cabalism
Anti-Cabalism is an official extremist Lovian political movement, withholding anti-establishment and anti-Lovian monarchist sentiments. It has had major influence in several political organizations such as the fascist Iron Guard Party and the Lovian Democratic Party, and is also linked to republicanism in Lovia. Lovian Anti-Cabalism Theory seeks to overthrow all of the elite that governs the state, which they refer as the 'Cabalists'. It is believed to comprise of former King Dimitri and former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev, among others. The movement encompasses a wide variety of people, from moderate right-wing republicans to left-wing extremists. The main figure of Lovian Anti-Cabalism Theory and is the political fascist and "extremist dictator" Dietrich Honecker. Brenda Young is the movement's main Anti-Cabalist theorist who defended the movement in her best-selling propaganda book The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King. Cabalist Theory All Anti-Cabalists believe that Lovia is ruled by a fixed elite of the state, the Cabal, who is thought to influence the main political and jurisdictional structures of her government, such as the Lovian Congress and the Lovian Supreme Court. They also are believed to be able to change the Constitution of Lovia at will. The members of the Cabal claim, according to Cabalistic Theory, to represent democracy and democratic relationships. All Anti-Cabalists believe that this is a great hoax and that there is just no such thing as democracy in Lovia. The platform from which the Cabal is thought to operate are the Progressive Democrats, established by alleged members and proponents of the Cabal. The Cabal is often depicted by the Anti-Cabalists as a mob-like organization that rules over the entire political economic and environmental landscape of Lovia. They believe that the Cabal grants favors to those who support it and to encourage a system of members. It is often thought that in order to strongly resist the opposition, they established the Anti-Fascist League which targeted the Anti-Cabalist Iron Guard Party. People who are believed to be part of the Cabal are: * Former Prime Minister, Judge and businessman Yuri Medvedev; * Former ruling monarch of Lovia, King Dimitri; * Former head of the Federal Police, George Matthews; * Socialist writer and political activist Alyssa C. Red; * Former Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education Lars Washington; * and others. Etymology The word 'cabal' is described as a usually secret exclusive organization of individuals gathered for a nefarious purpose. It is derived from the Hebrew Kabbalah meaning 'something received'. Supporters Brenda Young, a Lovian businessperson and fervent IGP supporter, coined the term 'Cabal' and can be seen as one of the main Anti-Cabalist theorists. Their "Great Leader" Dietrich Honecker is seen as another main Anti-Cabalist, as well as one of the IGP members. Drabo Doorian is also generally associated with this movement. Pierlot McCrooke, who formerly a part of the IGP, used to support Brenda Young's theories, but privately renounced it later on mid-career, in order to avoid public persecution by their party leaders and the extremist political movement. Almost all members wholeheartedly agree on most points of Anti-Cabalism Theory, while a few others renounce other parts of the Theory. The Republic Kingdom of Lovia and Her Territories His Most Worshipful The Grandest Leader of the Republic Kingdom of Lovia and Her Territories Dietrich Honecker (official formal title) publicly proclaimed the former Republic Kingdom of Lovia and Her Territories back in around 2009 or 2010, immediately just prior to his reign after a sudden majority. Honecker saw it as "...the only rightful republic government of Lovia...", and is also an even less democratic one than the previous government in power. (It must be noted that Lovia was formally without a head of government in the early years as their party movement and the elections were still ongoing at that time.) The former Republic Kingdom of Lovia and Her Territories used to claim and hold authority over all of what is now the Kingdom of Lovia under his control, Dietrich Honecker stated that he and his party "....will strongly intend to depose and control all of Lovia, and eliminate all her filthy Cabals!". It was officially supported by the Iron Guard Party, before their downfall and its successor political party, the IGP later on. The former named Republic Kingdom continues to have a strong public and deeply historical underground support base along with the more hardline Anti-Cabalists, while a few others seek to find better, more peaceful solutions. During his short yet powerful reign, Honecker made it very clear to all Lovians that he and his party "will overthrow the Lovian monarchy in less than a year", which didn't succeed. Honecker also threatened political violence before, also stating that his Anti-Cabalist party would manipulate and use Lovian's secret police corps to stage a coup against the state of Lovia and to "support" the party. However, current government officials have already made it clear and reassures all Lovians that Honecker shall not pose a real threat to the state, especially considering his advancing age and waning influence. Criticisms Anti-Cabalism currently continues to get a lot of criticism because of the lack of proof to support the party's theories. Many Anti-Cabalists already called the incumbent government to be undemocratic, and yet the position of supposed Cabalist members during the 2010 elections is still unclear to the present day, long after the election. Also, a lot of non-Cabalist members can still legally make it to the Congress. Besides, the Anti-Cabal movement is also criticized because of their severely questionable methods: Other strong Anti-Cabalist political party movements, such as the Iron Guard Party, have trouble leaving the claims of fascist sympathies behind. Extremist image also influence all other Anti-Cabalists. A lot of people regard Anti-Cabalism like a regular conspiracy, while others believe that it is being used by extremists to gain support for a coup. The main skeptics of the movement such as Yuri Medvedev and Alyssa C. Red, who are both named as possible members of the Cabal, both say and believe that Honecker "the dictator" is treated like a god or demigod by party members and literally worship him and in his public image. See also * Iron Guard Party * Republicanism in Lovia * The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King * King Sebastian I of Lovia Category:Political movement Category:Republicanism